Brake actuators have special problems. The problems are compounded in disc brake actuators in which substantial and uniform axial braking force must be applied with relatively small axial movements. The actuators must be capable of quickly applying and quickly removing braking force all with small axial movements.
At the same time, contact between the parts must be maintained so that very little movement is required before braking force is applied.
The present invention proposed solutions to the existing problems.